


Nueve días

by Tete93



Series: El Club de Duelo [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tete93/pseuds/Tete93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU donde el capitan Garfio vive en el Potterverso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nueve días

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en el Duelo #2de la Tercera edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black
> 
> Duelo #2:Tenéis que escribir sobre el personaje que os tocó introduciéndolo en el mundo de Harry Potter. Esto quiere decir que debéis hacer como si ya perteneciera en él.
> 
> Personaje: James Hook a.k.a. Capitan Garfio.
> 
> Disclaimer: Si lo reconocen pertenece pertenece a Rowling, a J. M. Barrie y a Geraldine McCaughrean.

James sabe que encerrarse en su habitación no era la mejor manera de resolver las cosas. Pero está asustado, accidentalmente había quemado la cena y su madre estaba furiosa

—¡Déjame entrar muchacho estúpido! — grita ella mientras golpeaba la puerta. —¡No puedes hacer nada bien!

James se cubre los oídos con la almohada en un vano intento de ahogar los gritos de su madre.

—Estorbas más de lo que ayudas. Solo eres una carga en esta casa.

Las palabras de su madre hacen saltar lágrimas de sus ojos. La vergüenza lo invade, un caballero inglés no debe llorar.

—¡Alohomora! — Notando que gritar no da resultado, su madre decide forzar la cerradura.

La luz del pasillo ilumina su calendario recordándole que es veintidós de agosto. James Hook solo logra soportar los gritos de su madre recordándose a sí mismo que en nueve días se marchará a Hogwarts. Por primera vez en once años tendrá algo de paz

**Author's Note:**

> En Peter Pan de rojo escarlata de Geraldine McCaughrean (La secuela oficial de Peter Pan y Wendy de J. M. Barrie) insinúan que la madre del Capitan Garfio no se llevaría el título de la madre del año. Esa idea siempre me ha intrigado, y así nació esta historia.


End file.
